


I'll never fail you (when you call my name)

by Sylence



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, College, F/F, Past Abuse, Roommates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-26 11:24:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,479
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19004803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sylence/pseuds/Sylence
Summary: It's Adora's first day in college, and whilse she's setting up her stuff, she runs into an old friend of hers, Catra. If she's happy at first, things quickly go sideways when Catra lets her know she still hold some grudges against her. But Adora won't give up on her old friend and has every intention to pick up where they left off, and maybe discover some more feelings on the way.





	I'll never fail you (when you call my name)

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is based off of a tumblr post (https://sylencr-art.tumblr.com/post/184940948641/a-modern-au-where-adora-and-catra-were-in-the-same)
> 
> Hope you'll like it, please tryvto leave a comment if you do (it's okay if you don't, don't worry)
> 
> Have fun !

“Catra ! Catraaaaa ! Where are you ?!”

Adora shouted at the top of her lungs, hands around her mouth in hope it would make her voice stronger in the violent wind of the upcoming tempest, but she was small. She was so little at the time, with juvenile big blue eyes that sometimes felt too bright to be from this world. She could hear the trees crack and groan, mistreated, but still tall and scary, oh so scary when most of your childhood we told you what happened to little kids who wandered there. But it wasn’t enough to keep Adora from going in there. No tempest, no forest, nothing, truly, could keep her from finding Catra.

So she went in.

Branches were falling around her and somewhere far away the thunder cracked and rumbled, but it didn’t stop her either.

“Catra !” she called again. There was no echo in the woods, and only the rain hitting the thick foliage answered her. It was the first drops, but soon enough they were even falling to the earth under the trees. Adora quickly got wet from head to toe, however she didn’t care. She just wanted to find Catra. She shouted again and again, going deeper and deeper in the darkness of the forest until she heard it. Small, uncertain, scared. She rushed in the direction it came from, almost got hit by a tree falling but kept going until she saw her.

She was so small with her knees pressed against her chest, her tail fuzzy from the rain wrapped around her. Adora approached her quickly and felt to her knees to take her in a hug. She snuggled against her and Adora only tighten her grip around her in an attempt to make her feel safe.

“I’m here, Catra, I’m here.” She felt the way she shook, from the cold and from the fear to never be able to come back home. “It’s okay. You’re okay. I’ll always be there.”

“Do you promise ?” Catra’s head poked from beneath Adora’s, blue and gold eyes wet from tears. Her voice was small. As small as they were at the time. Too small to make such big promises, yet, Adora nodded.

“Of course I promise.”

 

H

 

When Adora woke up, the car had stopped. She looked around her, a little lost. She hadn’t dream of Catra in years, and she wondered why she dreamed of such a specific event. She frowned but was quick to forget about it when Glimmer popped right in front of her car’s window. She almost jumped out of her skin, scared to death.

“Holy runestones, Glimmer, I almost had a heart attack ! Next time gives me a heads up,” she told her highly energised friend once she was outside of the car.

“You’re still alive, it’s good enough for me,” she teased.

Adora groaned and massaged her temples. “Of course it is, until you kill me.”

“Someone’s having a bad day. What is it ?” asked Glimmer with curiosity in her voice.

“Nothing. Some dreams. Well. A memory, in fact, from when I was in the orphanage.”

Glimmer’s face shifted from curiosity to concern when she heard that. She put a hand on Adora’s arm and looked for her eyes. “Are you going to be okay ? You haven’t dream of there for years, and even then… you almost never talked about it.”

Adora gave a small smile to her friend to reassure her as she was touched by the her worries. It was nice of her to worry, but it was probably nothing more than the stress of her first day at college. There was no other explanation anyway.

“Thank you, Glimmer, but don’t worry. I’m fine.”

“Okay. But if there’s anything, just tell me,” she offered gently. Adora nodded, and it was the end of that.

They each took a box full of their stuff and proceeded to bring them to their rooms. At first, they wanted to share a room together, but because of some fluke in the dorm system, they got separated despite their forms. Glimmer’s mom had tried to talk to the George, but to no avail, so in the end both of them had to share a room with a total stranger. At first, Adora wasn’t happy, but in the end, she convinced herself it was a good opportunity to meet new people. She talked a lot about it with Glimmer during the summer, wondering what their roommates would be like. It would be weird for Glimmer to have to share a room since she always had her own, but she said she would be good with anyone as long as they would keep up with her – which would be near impossible as only Bow and Adora were able too so far. Adora thought it would be easier for her, since she already knew what it was to have to share your space, but she wouldn’t bet on it either since she got used to have her own room too since Angella adopted her. In the end, Bow stopped them from betting on which one of them was going to complain about their roommate first.

Glimmer’s room was on the same floor and hall than Adora’s, so at least this didn’t change.

“Adora, want to bet who can finish moving in first ?” Glimmer asked playfully when she realized her room was closer to the stairs.

“Not if you use your powers,” grunted Adora. It only made Glimmer laugh before she grabbed Adora’s wrist to teleport in front of the car again.

“Come on, we’ll be quicker this way.”

“Doesn’t your mom told you to use your abilities carefully ?”

“I am careful, I won’t teleport the car in our floor ! Plus, my mom can’t control everything I do,” she protested with strength.

“And now I’m really worried,” teased Adora, still really kind of worried. She grabbed Glimmer’s free hand, the other one on the boxes. The usual glittery sound indicated they arrived at their destination, in Glimmer’s room, and with all their – intact – boxes. “You did it ! That was awesome !”

“Yes, it was !” exclaimed Bow who was standing in the doorway. Both girls smiled widely when they saw him and Glimmer jumped on him.

“You’re here !”

“Of course I am, I’m also registered here, you know ?” he asked when he returned the embrace.

“I know, but I didn’t expect to see you before classes !”

Adora smiled at the reunion, while Glimmer let go of Bow. He hugged Adora too, but much more quickly.

“It’s good to see you too.”

“I’m happy you found us,” she answered with a smile.

He turned to Glimmer and put an arm around her shoulder. “Do you think you could do this little trick for my stuff too ? This way I can show you where my residence is too.”

“Did you come here just so you could recruit us ?” Glimmer complained. Bow held his hands up and shook his head.

“Of course not !”

Glimmer giggled and shot him in the ribs with her elbow. “I know, don’t worry. We can obviously help you, right, Adora ?”

“Actually, I steal have to move my boxes to my room, so I’ll catch up to you later. Just send me the name of your dorm.”

“Of course, no problem.”

Bow got his phone out and sent a quick text to Adora. She thanked him, and she hugged him again when he left with Glimmer to get his own stuff. Adora glanced at her boxes and sighted, right before she got down to it. She grabbed two boxes with ease.

“Should I try... ?” she muttered to herself right before she added another one. “Yup, no problem. I just can’t see in front of me, but it shouldn’t be a problem.”

She made her way back to her dorm room. As she predicted, she didn’t encountered any problem on her way. Only when she arrived, she found the door already open, to her surprise. She could hear someone rummaging through a box on her side of the room and frowned.

“Hi, are you my roommate ?”

She heard the person stop. Maybe it was not her roommate, then. Great. First day on campus and she already was in trouble.

“Alright, whoever you are, those are my stuff, so if you don’t stop what you’re doing right now I’m going to be pissed,” she threatened.

A scoff, with a bit of a chuckle. “I already stopped, blondie.”

Adora felt her pulse rising with anger and she proceeded to put down her boxes. “You know what, f—”

She stopped mid-sentence, when she finally got a good look of the person here. It was a girl, with cat’s ears and a cat’s tail, a blue eyes and a golden eye, aa mane like she hadn’t seen since... too long. She stopped breathing.

“Hey, Adora,” the girl said with a smirk.

 


End file.
